Uncommon Vows
by Samanda Hime-sama
Summary: The gang gets together for Amelia's wedding. Gourry retires but who will travel with Lina? A long suffering chimera of course! Lina gets sent back in time to who knows when. Will she ever get home? ZL
1. Amelia Speaks

Originally this was going to be a one shot Z/L romance but there was so much between Lina and Amelia that needed to be spoken of for the background story that it has become another chaptered fic done by both graywords-girl (Jassy-chan) and myself.

1. It will still be a Z/L romance but the next chapter will be written by Jassy and it will have more of Lina and Zel, rather than the other characters. It will be mostly from Lin's POV since she is my favorite character. (Zel is too.) Xellos will probably make an appearance later on.

Samanda

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers nor am I making a profit off of writing this story.

Uncommon Vows

Chapter One: Amelia Speaks

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

Graywords-girl

My long red hair fluttered in the breeze as I searched the road ahead of us until it disappeared 

into the horizon. It was a beautiful day in spring with very few clouds to hinder the sun so I could see far indeed with my excellent yes.

We were very close to Saillune now. Three hours at the most until we walked through the gates and made our way to the palace. Amelia awaited us there. She was probably nervous and aflutter from thinking that I and my partner would be late to her nuptials.

I looked over to my partner, Gourry. He had learned finally to keep his mouth shut on my lack of attributes and the other sore points he used to bring up with great regularity.

Of course part of the reason is that my body finally matured. The use of black magic slows down the aging process and so it took me six more years before I could drink legally in a tavern without someone calling me a little girl.

But back to the story. Gourry and I had been visiting Nee-chan in Zelphilia when Amelia's wedding invitation caught up to us. I accepted it as a gift from L-sama and hightailed it out of my old hometown like Mazoku were on my heels after one day of reminiscing.

Gourry was happy to be going back to Saillune to see his fiancee, Sylphiel. He had been my protector for so long that it was hard to imagine how my life would be without him. But I would have to do without him. Syphiel needed him to stay with her and rebuild Saairag, not out scouring the country for adventures.

I smiled at my thoughts. Gourry was a good companion. He was always cheerful and I had come to the conclusion it was because he lived in the present. He lived moment to moment, not caring what the future would bring. He forgot the past because it had already been lived and thus, was now unimportant. That still exasperated me but now I was a little more tolerant.

"Lina?" A voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I looked to the left to see Gourry peering at me with one eye obscured by his long blonde hair. I finally glanced around to see that the gates of Saillune were close now, only about an hour away. I refocused my attention on Gourry.

"What, Gourry?" I asked him. Some things about me will never change and that includes a lapse in tact sometimes.

He smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

"Our adventures," I answered. "All the fun we've had."

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun," Gourry enthused. "Do you think Zel will show up to Amelia' wedding?"

I frowned. "I don't know, Gourry. He might not have been invited. He did break Amelia's heart for a while."

"Oh."

It was true as far as it went. Zelgadis Graywords had broken the Princess of Saillune's heart one winter while we had journeyed together to find a cure for him. Amelia had asked Zel when he was coming back to Saillune so they could plan their wedding.

It had stunned Zel. I'm sure that he thought Amelia just had a girlish crush on him that would have evaporated after we had all parted ways the first time. But Zel was wrong. Amelia loved him; really loved him and I think that he finally realized it that night. He had told her as gently as he could that she was a little sister to him and poor Amelia was crushed.

I've learned one thing about love. There is no such thing as gentle words when it comes to breaking a girl's heart.

It had been four years since we had all been reunited. I guess I should be honest at this point. Syphiel, Gourry and I had all run into Zel occasionally, sometimes just Syphiel, Gourry or I. There was also a rare few times when we ran into him as a duo or the single occasion with all three of us, but Amelia and Zel had never seen each other in four years.

I only hope time had eased Amelia's anger and pain.

"Come on, jellyfish." I sighed. "Amelia is expecting us." 

***************************************

"Lina-san!" Amelia hurried toward Gourry and I.. " I'm so glad you could make it."

"It's nice to see you, Amelia.â€ I smiled and gave her the hug she seemed to expect.

Gourry was almost bouncing. "Hi Amelia. Where is Syphiel?"

"In the Royal Library." She answered. "Pyotr will show you."

"Great. See you later." Gourry called as he followed the servant.

I shrugged. "Sorry, Amelia. He really misses Syphiel."

"I know." Amelia smiled.

I followed her to a sitting room. "So, um, how have you been?"

"Exhausted!" She laughed and invited me to sit before doing so herself. "The wedding is taking so much time and effort to put together that all I have time to do after that is just sleep."

I was worried about her and I think she sensed it. "I'm fine, Lina-san. I am happy with my life."

"So you're happy with this guy?" I asked her.

"Dmitri." She supplied the name then nodded. "Yes, Lina-san, for the first time in a long time I am happy."

There was a short silence between us. Amelia rose and stood by the window, staring at the world outside her castle. Amelia had matured and she still believed deeply in justice and how Good would always triumph over Evil. But she had stopped her speeches about Justice for the most part.

I'm not speaking ill of her. Amelia had become my conscience when we first started traveling together but now I could hear her voice in my head even when she had gone home. _But Lina-san, you can't do that-_ has echoed in my head more times than I want to remember.

"I am lucky, Lina-san." She spoke again and startled me in the process. "I thought my heart would never mend after he broke it. But life goes on and people change. Dmitri changed me, Lina-san. I fell in love with him but it took a long time for me to admit it."

"But you did." I said softly.

She heard me. "Yes. And now the two of us are getting married."

She looked at me with a smile on her face. Her eyes were shiny with tears that she wouldn't let fall. I got up and stood next to her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"When did you get so tall, Lina-chan?" The words were muffled but I heard them anyways.

"The same time you found your Dmitri" I teased her gently.

I felt her smile. "I really am lucky aren't I? A husband, future children, interesting and supportive friends. Will I continue this way?"

"That depends." I told her. "Life is full of surprises, Amelia-chan. But I feel that if we live for the good that they will be mostly good surprises."

"Thank you, Lina-chan." She looked up at me, startled. "I never knew you were so wise."

"I'm not." I laughed. "I've just grown up, that's all."

Her face turned serious. "I know what you mean."

"What's that?" I was surprised.

"I've grown up too, Lina-chan.â€ She replied. "It's time to stop blaming Zelgadis-san-"

And here I'm afraid I visibly started. Zel's name had carefully not been spoken by either Gourry, Syphiel or myself since it became clear how much Amelia resented him. It had been a word akin to blasphemy to speak it in the princess' presence.

"-For everything." She continued as tears started to fall. "I'm at fault here too. I overreacted and cut off contact when he made his brotherly feelings known."

I told her, "You had the right to be upset."

"Yes, I did," She nodded. "But I felt my feelings were more important than his. That he should love me back like I loved him simply because I was Amelia, the princess of Saillune."

Amelia's one vice was her arrogance in believing that the world revolved around her simply because she was a princess. If she thought something should be a certain way then it automatically was. Amelia's universe was based on truths she had lived with from childhood.

Or so I had thought until now.

"You have grown up, Amelia." I said firmly. "You don't think that way anymore. You have always been more concerned with others and not yourself."

"I'm so glad I'm not that girl anymore," Amelia wiped tears away. "I was so selfish. But now I have a chance to make it up to Zelgadis-san."

"And how is that possible?" I wondered what she had done.

Amelia gave me a watery smile. "I've invited Zelgadis-san to the wedding."


	2. Chapter Two

Uncommon Vows

Chapter two

~***********************~

Okay guys, as you know, Sammy (Samanda) and I are working on this together, so we're going to alternate doing chapters. I don't have much to say except, enjoy!

~**********************~

I stared at her, my voice lost as my mind raced with various thoughts. Her tears were flowing quicker now, but her smile hadn't faded. I felt tears of my own swell within my eyes, and I gently pulled Amelia into a hug. I felt her tears seep through my shirt and her shoulders trembled in my embrace.

"I-" She broke off, either thinking for words or trying to regain her composure. "I need to make amends with him," She began to tremble again, and I heard her sob slightly. I held her tighter, trying to comfort my friend. She _had_ grown, and at such an amazing rate, I hardly recognized her. 

"Amelia…" I said, my voice slightly muffled. She slowly began to relax, and her tears slowed. "Come on, let's go check on Gourry," She nodded and pulled away, wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

As we headed down the hall, my mind began to wander. Memories of times we had spent together, on the road or otherwise. She had seemed like such a child to me then, a simple girl who had a vision that would never come true. But she had matured so much…

I glanced at her slightly. She held her head high with dignity and walked with such grace that one would never have guessed at an earlier age she was… rather bluntly, a klutz. I smiled slightly as thought of her falling from various high objects came to mind. 

I thought about Zelgadis. For some reason, my cheeks grew hot and a slightly blush tinged my cheeks. The pessimistic chimera, always thinking of his cure and _only_ his cure. The idiot never realized that we never cared about his looks, as long as he was Zel.

As we approached the Royal Library, I snapped out of my thoughts. I could hear laughter coming from inside, most likely Gourry and Sylphiel. I looked at Amelia and shrugged. She nodded and we headed in. 

In the back of the room, Gourry was saying something to Sylphiel, who was laughing and blushing. We both look at each other again, the same thought in our minds. _Flirting_. Amelia and I had basically placed bets on how long it would take Gourry to propose to Sylphiel. Not matter how much it hurt me to say- or think- it, he belonged with Sylphiel, and deserved a happy, normal life. We _all_ did. 

"Lina-san..." I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Amelia gently tugging my sleeve like a small child. "Are you alright? Gourry-san has been calling us over now… and you're just standing there…" The worry was written in her eyes plainly, and she was clinging to my arm as though afraid or something. 

I smiled at her gently and began to head towards them, as though nothing happened. As we reached them, we caught the last few words of their conversation.

"Oh, yes, I saw him," Sylphiel said, leaning on her elbow, her raven hair slipping over her shoulder. She kept a calm _expression, but I could tell something was wrong by looking in her eyes. "He stopped by my herb shop for a few moments. I really was surprised. He certainly has changed,"

"Who?" I asked, making my presence known. Sylphiel glanced up at me and smiled happily.

"Lina-san, it's great to see you again," She gently moved to give me a hug, which at this point I didn't object. As she pulled away, I smiled and looked up to Gourry.

"Who were you talking about?" 

"Huh?" What a fool I was. I sighed and slapped my forehead. I should have known. Gourry could be such an idiot at times. Sylphiel giggled and placed her hand on my shoulder to gain my attention. She smiled up at me.

"You've grown, Lina-san," She mumbled, and moved to sit down again. 

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling up a chair myself. Amelia was already chatting with Gourry happily. Sylphiel turned to me and smiled.

"When was the last time I had to smile _up_ at you?" She sat down, and smoothed out her hair. I shook my head, smiling myself, and sat down as well.

I sighed, as no one had answered my question, as though they were avoiding it. "Who were you two talking about?"

Sylphiel caught her breath and bit her lower lip. Finally, she sighed and answered, "Zelgadis,"


	3. Sleepless Thoughts

Thank you, Ysengrinn. I'm glad you can't pick on me yet. After all, Amelia is happy and I'm not bashing her. *gasp* And the reason why Amelia's husband and his servants have Russian names is because the Russian monarchy had so many princelings running around that it's conceivable that one ended up on Lina's world.

Samanda

Uncommon Vows

Chapter Three: Sleepless Thoughts

  


Lina's POV:

"How long ago did you see him?" Amelia demanded.

Syphiel glanced curiously at me but replied. "Three days ago."

"He must have gotten it by now." Amelia was agitated as she spoke to herself.

A small furrow appeared on Syphiel's forehead. "Who?"

"Zelgadis, of course." Amelia said after she came out of her reverie.

A loud hush came over the group but Amelia didn't notice. Syphiel threw me an inquiring glance but I simply mouthed "Later" to her. She nodded to me once then went back to analyzing Amelia's behavior. After concluding that Amelia was simply nervous and not about to throw herself into a fit, Syphiel relaxed.

Gourry, on the other hand, simply continued smiling blankly at Syphiel and Amelia. He began polishing his sword for lack of anything better to do. I simply shook my head at the blonde swordsman. I kept my mouth shut because, after all, what am I supposed to say? He's no longer my responsibility so I can let him get away with whatever stupidity he's doing at the moment.

A servant came in bearing a tray of meats, cheeses and bread. A small barrel of wine was strapped to his back. He set the tray down on a table close to us then carefully put the wine down on the table. Napkins and wine glasses were produced and set down. He bowed once to Amelia then showed himself out.

Fifteen or twenty minutes was spent choosing what we wanted then sitting down to nibble and enjoy ourselves. I swirled the wine in my glass to check the color. I let it breathe for a few minutes before taking a small sip and savoring the flavor. Ah, Zelfilian wine. An excellent choice for a princess.

A collective silence fell over us. I was thinking of Zel and I'm sure that everyone was thinking of him as well. I have always enjoyed traveling with Zel, except for when he was annoying me. And he annoyed me plenty sometimes.

The way he brooded and the ever present dark expression on his face I remembered clearly. The way he would withdraw and seem to be miles away though he stood not ten feet from me came to my mind. His sarcastic, cutting tongue that he used so effectively to wound his prey. Those were all things that he did that annoyed me.

And I can remember with a little quiver of remorse that most things in the past that annoyed me usually ended up a la flambe. Of course I was more careful with Zel than I ever have been with anyone else. His sense of self was and continues to be so fragile. I had no wish to damage it. I treated him as I would any person I trusted and was friends with. That surprised him but later on I hoped he would draw comfort from that fact.

That to me, he was a person. In fact, he still is. There were two reasons that I befriended him. The first was that I liked him as a person. And the other was that everyone needs a friend sometimes.

And Zel needs a friend more than he comprehends. And all of his friends know that and try to be there for him when he needs us. I don't need to know that he appreciates me, or rather, us. I just need to know that every once in a while, an old friend of mine will seek out my company.

Suddenly Amelia stands up and walks to the window. I come out of my deep thoughts and realize that they have all been conversing around me while I was occupied. With a shock I notice that it's late evening.

"I must go." Amelia spoke then turned around to face us. She flashed us a smile. "I must go and get some sleep. The ceremony is tomorrow and I must look my best."

"Pleasant dreams, Miss Amelia." Syphiel spoke kindly.

I gave Amelia a small smile. "Goodnight, Amelia."

'G'night." Gourry chimed in.

Amelia nodded and looked happy."I will see you all tomorrow then."

She walked through the door and I could hear the sounds of her slippers and skirt rustling as she walked through the hall to her room. The sound faded and then disappeared altogether.

Syphiel turned to me immediately and asked. "Now what in Cephied is going on?"

"Amelia has forgiven Zel." I replied and then explained the conversation we had earlier. "And then she sent him a wedding invitation."

"Hmm..." Said a thoughtful Syphiel. "I'm glad that it has finally happened. Now both of them can start on the healing path of forgiveness."

I muttered. "Not if it only makes things worse."

Syphiel looked at me with her soft eyes. "Are you thinking that Zel might think that Amelia is trying to make him jealous?"

I dismissed that. "No, although that is a good thing to consider. What I'm referring to is something totally different. I know that the disaster damaged his trust in Amelia but I find myself wondering if he distrusts the rest of us to a smaller degree."

I see." Syphiel frowned. "It is a good possibility, Miss Lina."

I sighed heavily. "I hope that isn't true."

"It's late." Syphiel remarked as she glanced out the window. "Would you mind walking me to my chamber door, Gourry dear?"

Gourry flashed a brilliant smile. "Not at all."

Syphiel turned back towards me. "Lina?"

"No," I waved her off. "I'm fine here. I just want to think for a while."

After a few more assurances on my part, they finally left. I sunk back into my comfortable chair and sighed. I was still troubled and though I sought an answer, none came to my mind. I gave my sleepless thoughts free reign in the warm, lonely library that night.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

~*************************~

Sorry 'bout the wait, guys. But I'm going to give you a warning here: this chapter is going to consist of a few POV switches. I'll label them so you can keep up. 

~Gray

~**************************~

~-=3rd Person-Xellos=-~

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!!!!" The loud outburst rang through out the palace and beyond, sending a rude wake up call to everyone in the kingdom minus a certain engaged princess. It shook the ground so hard that the purple haired priest, who was currently hovering above a large tree, lost control of his floating ability and went crashing in the tangled mass of branches below.

Xellos gasped as he had, literally, the wind knocked out of him. Pulling himself onto the tree, he managed to obtain flight once again. This time, however, his closed eyes weren't staring at the sleeping princess, but a window several rooms down in which a fiery redhead and a stubborn raven haired girl were have an argument. 

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he had a pretty good idea when Sylphiel stomped her foot and held up a pink and rather frilly dress. Lina only groaned and turned on her heel, storming away.

Xellos sighed and turned away. However interesting it was to see Lina angry, it was no fun when she was _enjoying_ the argument. 

He stopped as several glimpses of ivory could be seen through out the now crowded market. Smirking, Xellos continued to watch as he began to teleport. One word left his mouth as he disappeared from sight. "Interesting,"

~-=1st person-Lina=-~

I quickly ran down the halls, fully knowing how loud I was being. A smile broke out on my face, as I knew Sylphiel was following, but at a slower pace. This reminded me of when we were still a group. Before we had broken up. All those battles we had gone through; Shabranigdo, Dark star, Phibrizzo, and all the others. It was… _fun_. Most of the time, I took it seriously, fully knowing how dangerous things were. But, always, right when things looked worst, it seemed like I could laugh. I usually almost did.

It was a small desire, one that not even Xellos could pick out, but it was there. I knew it. When I was a child, my mother had told me while she cleaned out my skinned knee, "When you want to cry… laugh," I thought she had finally gone off the deep end. I mean, living with two children that could already do some rather destructive spells could drive someone batty. But instead, she told me that a laugh means hope. So laugh when things look bad. Unfortunately, she hadn't followed that rule herself. When father left, she barely moved from the window. My mother truly had given up hope. 

It's strange how those memories came up. Even after almost thirteen years after her death. My smile faded. 

Listening, I could no longer hear Sylphiel's footsteps. The game was over. The cat had given in. Sighing, I quickly made my way to the main entrance and strode out. I needed air.

The market was now busy, with people of all shapes and sizes wandering around. It felt good to be out of that cramped palace. I felt like I wasn't tied down any longer. My first instinct was to cast Raywing. However, that would cause quite a crowd, and I wasn't in any mood to have the spotlight turned onto me. 

I continued down the dirt streets. As I walked, I watched everyone around me. Everyone was preparing for the Wedding, buying dresses and chatting happily with one another. I sighed; Amelia was going to kill me for running off. But it wasn't as if the _actual_ wedding was going to happen that day. No; it was just a practice ceremony. Gently, I closed my eyes, only for a brief moment.

And, of course with my luck, in that moment I ran into someone. I fell back and landed on the hard dirt, groaning. Looking up, I opened my mouth to apologize. The apology, however, wasn't what came out of my mouth.

"Zel!" I exclaimed, tackling the stony chimera in a bear hug. I couldn't believe he was actually there. Zelgadis stumbled back, a bit surprised. I managed a simple smile as he stuttered out my name. "Amelia's going to be so happy you came!"

He pulled back and looked at me in my eyes. Something was bothering him, I could tell. "No, she won't," he said, he tone low.

"What?" I asked, not understanding. He shook his head.

"She doesn't have to know I'm here," 

"What are you talking about? You're here for Amelia's wedding, right?" 

"No, I'm here on personal matters," his answer was quick and to the point. I couldn't believe it. He actually had the nerve to come to Saillune, even when he knew she was expecting him, and not even wish Amelia well? I wasn't going to let him go that easy. 

"Okay," I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the palace. "You can say 'Hi' to Amelia while you're here,"

"No," He pulled his hand away. Frustrated, I turned around and glared at him.

"Yes, you are." It was obvious neither of us were going to give in. Sighing, I decided to put logic as well as power on my side. "Look, you have two choices. One, you can go peacefully with me and wish Amelia luck. Or, two, I can drag you there, more than likely starting a free-for-all in the middle of the street, getting us both arrested and having Amelia bail us out. Either way, you aren't leaving this place until Amelia knows you came," I knew I'd won.

Sighing, he shook his head. "Fine, have it your way."


	5. A Wedding Or An Invitation To Chaos?

Uncommon Vows

Chapter Five: A Wedding Or An Invitation To Chaos?

"Did you get Amelia's invitation?"

Silence had been the only thing that passed between us since Zel reluctantly agreed to accompany me back to the castle. The ten minutes between then and now had been strained and a little awkward but I hoped to fix that with some soothing conversation.

"No, I didn't." Zel was surprised. "I wonder why she did that?"

I tried to keep the sadness from my smile but I don't think I succeeded. "Maybe she's learned that clinging to her pride isn't as important as admitting that she was wrong."

Zel looked at me in disbelief. "What?"

"You heard me." I replied tartly. "Amelia wants to speak with you."

Zel regained his cool composure. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

I had planned to drop Zel off at the Royal Library but it seemed my luck was against me today. I had forgotten it was nearly time for Amelia's wedding rehearsal and Syphiel ambushed me in the Main Hall.

"Hello, Mr. Zelgadis." Syphiel nodded to him politely then turned her guns onto me.

"Miss Lina!" Syphiel looked upset which was unusual. "There you are! Time for you to get dressed."

"No way!" I exclaimed with a shudder. "I am not wearing that pink monstrosity that Amelia picked out. I have standards I have to uphold, you know."

Syphiel looked close to tears. "But I picked that dress out."

"Uh..." I stalled for time, very aware of Zel next to me. "It's nice, just not my style. Got it in another color?"

Syphiel lost the tearful look and smiled at me. I knew I had been neatly finessed into her trap. "Blue. Let's go see how it looks."

Zel said dryly. "You are a master at subtlety, Miss Syphiel. I can see that Gourry will be skillfully managed."

Syphiel pinked and I laughed. "See you in a few minutes, Zel. Meet us in the rose garden, will you?"

He shrugged with what I hoped was agreement as Syphiel dragged me off to my doom.

It had been pure, unadulterated torture. Terrible, long and drawn out. I swore that the end of the world would be neither as taxing nor as sickening as Amelia's rehearsal. I would rather die or become the bringer of the apocalypse than to ever inflict this on another human being.

And I had to do it again tomorrow.

My strength was drained from the effort of restraining myself from killing Xellos, who had stuffed the gagged and bound flower girl into a closet then changed his appearance to suit hers. He had caused some chaos before he showed himself and generally enjoyed himself hugely at the expense of everyone else.

He reminded me of the fact that some people never change, including trickster priests and rock headed chimeras.

I told Amelia that Zel was here and after everything calmed down, I led her to where he was waiting. The rose garden was beautiful and full of blooming spring roses. I know he heard us coming long before we reached him. Fringe benefit of being a chimera, you know. I don't think he realized what a dramatic scene he was a part of as Amelia saw him for the first time in years.

He was seated on a white marble bench in profile. Red roses rambled behind him in a dramatic backdrop that took my breath away. It was a forceful reminder of all the romantic things that first made Amelia starry eyed about him in the first place. I turned to leave when Amelia's voice stopped me.

"Lina?" She asked, uncertainly.

I turned back. "You have a lot you need to talk about, Amelia. A third wheel isn't needed here. Neither is a buffer. Be grown ups and deal with the past like you should."

I turned right back around and left. I had a quiet dinner in the guest room that Amelia had appointed me before falling asleep. Somehow I knew that everything would be just fine come tomorrow morning.

And it was.

The day was cool and sunny without a cloud in the sky. The cathedral Amelia had chosen was crammed full of people whom she knew and most of whom she didn't. But they all knew their princess by sight and all wished her well on one of the most important days for a woman.

I could go on and on about the wedding now but that would be trite. And Lina Inverse, the beautiful Sorceress Supreme, intensely dislikes being trite. But I shall attempt it anyhow. There was expensive china, golden utensils and tinkling crystal goblets. The food was delicious and plentiful; though I tried, there was more than enough for the other guests. Amelia was a vision come to life in her beautiful dress. Amelia and her groom were perfectly matched pair like the miniature couple that adorned the six tier wedding cake.

A recently arrived Filia kept Xellos occupied for most of the ceremony and reception. From the way he kept pestering her, I got the idea that he really did miss her. Filia spent even more time trying to sock him with the mace that she kept in hand throughout the day. Perhaps the feeling is mutual; although Filia would rather die than admit it.

Zel was also among the guests. He was cloaked and covered so well that strangers thought him a poor soul, hideously maimed or deformed. Wouldn't they be surprised at the blue wonder that was hidden inside the bundle of fabric. The cool aura and demeanor of his person as well as the dry tone that he speaks in dispels the doubts that he is anything other than a man, cursed though he may be.

Zel approached me. I twitched the fabric of my skirt nervously as he stopped in front of me. I hate dresses. I'll have to arrange to pay Syphiel back when I have the chance. There's nothing I hate more than fussy, formal clothes. Give me my sorceress garb any day.

"I hear you're in the market for a new partner. Willing to take me on?"

There was something in his voice that made me look sharply at him. Only his eyes were visible in that damn hooded cape and face mask. I searched his eyes when they flickered briefly with something I discovered was distrust.

Friends can help more than anyone realizes. But when a friend turns on you, it hurts. And Amelia's defection had damaged Zel's trust in us as friends.

I knew that I would have to combat that but I was more than willing to do so. Lately life had become predictable and a little boring. Killing bandits, finding treasure and conflict can become a trifle dull after years and years. I was ready for a new challenge and fate had presented me one. And I was more than ready to take Zel up on his offer.

Also, I felt a little guilty. Part of me felt like I should have been able to head the whole Amelia/Zel disaster off. I knew each of their feelings but I had thought it would be best if I hadn't gotten involved.

But now all of our friends were paying for that mistake.

And so I answered. "Sure, Zel. I need a new partner."

"What about Gourry?" He nodded towards Gourry who was stuffing his face from the buffet line.

I smiled but it must have been a little sad seeing how Zel's face changed a little. "He's getting married to Syphiel in a year or so. She needs him to go home to Sairaag with her and help rebuild what's still rubble."

"But I thought he made a promise to you." Zel's voice held a little question at the end of the statement.

I shrugged. "Life has a way of screwing things up, Zel. Things change after love enters the picture. It's time that Gourry settles down and helping rebuild Syphiel's city is something that Gourry will be excellent at doing."

"I swear I'll guard your back. No one will harm you while I'm there." Zel gave me a small smile. "I'll journey with you always until you release me from my promise."

"I'll keep away your gloom and keep you enjoying life, Zel." I gave him a wink and a victory sign. "New adventures will provide me with spontaneity and you with chances for gaiety."

At that moment, Zel's gloom faded away as he chuckled softly. He looked almost happy and a rush of something warm flowed over me. I knew what it was, indeed I have always known what I felt for Zel but I pushed it down like all the times before. I concentrated on the friendship aspect of my feelings and gave him a fat smile.

"Great!" I laughed. "Let's head out tomorrow. I'll tell Amelia tonight. Newlyweds need their privacy anyways."

Zel blushed hotly. I swear, that man is so easy to discomfort at times that I sometimes feel guilty about how easy it is. But then the feeling passes and I poke at him a little more. Keeps him on his toes and it keeps my wits sharp.

"Change out of that dress first." Zel advised after he recovered his dignity.

I made a face at him. "If you wanted to wear this dress so bad, Zel, you could have just asked."

I shrieked and ran as a sputtering, red chimera chased me across the floor of Amelia's reception. People scattered right and left as I carved a path through them. All damages are his fault, damn it!


	6. Touch Of The Past

I'm going to be taking over the story for now because Jassy has a lot of demands on her time. Hopefully everything in her life will calm down soon and she'll be back, better than ever. I'm sure she'll appreciate any thoughts that are sent in her direction.

Samanda

Uncommon Vows

Chapter Six: Touch Of The Past

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

"Come on, Zel!" I said impatiently. "We've got our next lead so why are you dawdling?"

Zel turned away from the provisions clerk and hefted the heavy bag on his back as he walked over to me. "I'm coming Lina."

"Finally." I groused. "That blasted book didn't tell us how far we would have to walk in order to find this thing."

It had only been two weeks since we had left Saillune. We had found the lead in one of the dusty old tomes in the Royal Library. Zel hadn't seen that book before in the Library and had commented on it to me.

"Not long now." Zel told me. "The clerk swore it was only three miles or so down the road before the path to the shrine begins."

"Good." I said in satisfaction but then I frowned. "But it's almost sunset now. Why exactly can't we get a room at the inn tonight then?"

"Try four hours until sunset." Zel said dryly. "We can make it to the shrine tonight."

I huffed but started walking. "Fine."

I just know that Zel was smiling to himself after I stormed off. I just know it...

"Damn it." I muttered to myself. "It always seems so much longer when you get excited."

Zel's calm voice floated back to me. "Stopping to torch those bandits a few towns back didn't help."

I got a little annoyed and my hand made a fist all on its own, I swear it! "Shut up!"

I ignored the hole in the tree that I just punched through and marched after the chimera I had been imagining hitting in my one minute violent episode.

"The entrance to the tunnel is up ahead." Zel called back to me.

I caught up to him as he took his first step into the tunnel. I sighed but followed him into the tunnel without any further argument but I have to tell you that it was hard. Harder than you wouldn't believe.

I took a quick look back. It was an hour or so till sunset. I had dragged my heels a little and as a result it took longer than Zel thought it would. I smiled in anticipation and moved in for the kill.

"I'm really tired, Zel. Can we set up camp for the night?" I said in an exhausted voice.

I wiped the grin off my face as he turned around and looked as tired as I could. He studied my face for a moment before sighing and dropping his bag. I did the victory sign behind my back where he couldn't see it.

"Thanks." I told him.

I dropped my pack down on the dirt floor. The place we had chosen to camp at was unremarkable in feature. I knelt down and dug a hole a meter wide and half a meter deep for the fire I was going to build. I produced the dry wood from my pack and layered it.

"Fireball!" I exclaimed as I pointed to the stack of wood.

It burst into flame and I laughed. Zel just shook his head as he pulled out his tea kettle, filled it with water and put it close to the fire to heat. I pulled out a loaf of bread, a wedge of cheese and an apple. I cocked an eyebrow towards Zel but he shook his head. I shrugged and bit into the bread. I was hungry but this was just a snack. I'd had dinner grudgingly earlier while we were still on the road.

We talked awhile but most of the evening was filled with a comfortable silence. It was a little eerie to me, being able to hear the campfire crackle and pop. The feeling went away after a few moments but it hit me then how much I missed Gourry.

I turned in early. All I wanted was to go to sleep and wake up to a brand new morning. There was nothing like a new day, whatever stain the previous day had left was simply wiped away by the sun rising. Here was the chance for a new beginning, full of possibilities. So I closed my eyes and tuned it all out.

I woke to the aroma of coffee. Zel had already started his ritual of drinking his morning meal. I yawned as I sat up and stretched. I just sat and tried to wake up. It took me a little while as always before I truly became awake.

"Good morning." Zel greeted me.

I just grunted at him and fumbled for my mug. I finally located the darn thing, it was hiding under my cape for some reason, and held it out. Zel obligingly filled my cup with the universal morning-picker-upper. I sipped at it, still groggy, and waited for it to work it's magic. It didn't take too long.

"Good morning, Zel!" I chirped. One cup later and I'm my old perky self. Magic, I tell you! "Thanks for the fill up."

Zel waved it off and sipped at his own cup. As Zel plowed through the rest of the kettle of hot coffee, I banked the fire. I extinguished it with the pile of dirt I had displaced the night before.

All of a sudden, Zel's fingers plucked something from the pile of dirt. In his hands was a black strip of fabric. I blinked, it looked similar to my headband. In fact, I would have said that it _was_ my headband if it hadn't already been holding back my bangs. I touched it with my magical senses and my name glowed for a brief second on the fabric before the fabric crumbled into dust.

I sat back and thought. The glowing name was a trick I had learned early from my magic lessons long ago. I also got the definite impression of age, old age.

"Now that is weird." I said slowly.

Now I know that I'm in or will be in a time paradox situation. It's something all magic users are warned against but few ever listen. Messing around with Time has been many a mage's downfall. I sighed. Sometimes it's really depressing being me.

Can't someone else ever save the world?

Enough whining. Zel looks like he's about to ask me something. He asks, "Was that what I think it was?"

"Yep." I reply. I manage a grin. "Life is always interesting around me. Haven't you learned that yet?"

"How can I forget?" Came his dry reply.

The grin I sent him this time was more natural. I swung my pack onto my back. "Let's go, Zel! I want to find my treasure now."

"Who said it was yours? If it's magic related, it's mine." Zel spoke behind me.

I started down the tunnel. "We can argue that later."

"Wait, Lina." Zel cautioned. "We haven't explored this far so be careful."

I chuckled. "Oh, Zel. You worry too much-"

Suddenly I was falling down into a hole that had been disguised by the rise of the ground in front of it. I screamed loudly as I fell. Stupidly, I waited a second for Gourry to save me before realizing he wasn't there. I looked down to see rusty spikes poking out from the bottom of the hole, rushing towards me.

"Levitation!" I cast in desperation.

The spell took effect and left me hanging inches above the spikes. I concentrated and willed myself to move upwards and out of the hole or rather the primitive trap I found myself in. My magic obeyed my will and I dissolved the spell as my feet touched safe ground.

I turned around, mad as fire now that the danger was done with. "Oi! Why didn't you help me, Zel?"

Only to realize that he was nowhere to be seen. I was baffled until I took in the details of my surroundings around me. The tunnel was gone and I was on open ground. The 'ruins' of my time were intact here and looked to be inhabited. I was obviously in the distant past, when exactly I was uncertain.

I groaned. "Dammit. Note to future self: leave more of a warning for my past self."


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Sorry this one took so long and is so short, but I don't have much time to write anymore. I do try, however. Anyway, I hope you all like this one.

Chapter 7

People rushed around back and forth. I blinked several times. This _could not_ be happening. Maybe if I pinch myself… Ouch! Okay, so I _wasn't_ dreaming. Maybe I was delirious… maybe it was something I ate…

Or not.

The 'ruins' were now in the full look of a temple. I was still in the cave, but it was much, much younger than before, as many of the stalagmites were still small. In front of me, a large archway curved into the ceiling, painted a cold blue that shimmed in the light of the candles that were everywhere. At the very top of the arch was a symbol that resembled a wave of sorts.

All around me were tables and small shrines. On each of the tables there some odd looking food or gem, most of which blue. At one shrine, a woman sat cross-legged. She caught my attention because of how she looked. While everyone else's outfits were blue robes, she wore a purple top that stopped at her solar plexus. Instead of a skirt like the other woman, she had red-orange pants, and atop her head was a light purple veil that traveled down her back. Covering her nose and lips was a blue veil. She looked as though she were meditating. She looked much like a genie of sorts that I had seen in the storybooks I read as a child.

I blinked. And she was gone. Just like that... How odd.

No one had taken notice of me as of yet, and I wondered if they could even see me. Maybe I wasn't even there… All thoughts along those lines left my mind as I felt something hit me in the back of the head.

I woke up and groaned. My head was killing me! What in Cepheid's name happened? I slowly opened my eyes and then shut them immediately. The light was too much. It hurt my eyes.

"Don't try to move," a voice warned, and I could only groan in response. Suddenly my vocabulary was reduced to the Stone Age. Lucky me. Slowly, I once again attempted to open my eyes, this time with success. I found myself looking at the woman who had caught my eyes before. She noticed my eyes were open.

"Ah, you're awake! Good, here, let me help," the woman grabbed my arm and helped me sit up. She then handed me a cup of… something. "Drink this, it will help your head-ache."

Finding my voice, I asked, "What happened?"

"I hit you over the head with my frying pan," at the look I gave her, she shrugged as if it were the most natural thing in the world, "You were attracting attention. I didn't want them to burn you at the stake because of it."

I blinked. "_What_?"

She laughed, and slowly took off her veil, revealing cherry lips that curled into a smile. "Drink now, talk later."

I reluctantly dropped the conversation, but made a mental note to come back to it later. Slowly, I took a sip of the drink. "BLEH!" It was disgusting!

She laughed and slowly stood. "By the way, my name is Terra."

_A/N: Short, I know. And I'm sorry, but I'm trying to get everything together right now. Review, though. I'd love it, and I'm sure that Sammy would too._


	8. Apprised Of The Situation

Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And don't forget to review. Otherwise Xellos might pop out at you wearing a dress and claiming to be your blind date!

Sammy

Uncommon Vows

Chapter Eight: Apprised Of The Situation

I just can't believe it!

Actually, I take that back. I've been through enough adventures with Lina to be intimately acquainted with her stubborn, impatient nature. There are still times that I am taken aback by her behavior, and this seems to be one of those times. She had gotten what she deserved when she fell into that hole. Lina needs to learn to pay attention before she rushes off.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Lina." I said disapprovingly.

I walked to the edge of the whole, carefully minding my footing, and peered down into it's depths. The fall was ten feet maybe but a booby trap lay in wait for the impatient. Rusty spikes thrust upwards, eagerly waiting for a foolish person (like Lina) to fall onto the dull points. But try as I might, I didn't see her.

"Lina?" I called.

When I received no response, I started to worry. I raywinged myself down to look in the hole but I still didn't see Lina. I was sure that she was just pulling a prank so I flew back up and sat down to wait as I built a fire. Minutes went by and she still hadn't appeared. Sighing, I brought out my kettle to fix myself a calming cup of tea.

Xellos almost scared me into my next life as he popped out of my kettle. He stood there with his idiot grin on his face as he faced me. I was wary of him despite the merry look imprinted on his face. Intelligent people should be afraid of a creature like Xellos. He's a high ranking Mazoku and capable of making Lina look like a butter fingered child playing with her first magic trick.

"Hello, there, Zelly-kun!" Xellos chirped.

I was grumpy. "Why are you here?"

"To help you find Lina, of course!" He answered.

I felt a hint of curiosity. "Why?"

He grinned even wider. "Why? Because when she fell into that whole, she fell through a rip in time. She's no longer here in the present."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

Xellos nodded. "She's stuck in the past. And unless we get her back fast, I'm afraid Lina's going to get captured by another Mazoku."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

He grinned. "Oh come on, Zelly-kun. Don't you think it's time that someone saves Lina and not the other way around?"

Put that way, it was hard to argue.

"I'm not native to this time." Terra spoke as she gently dabbed a concoction on the place she hit me.

I winced. "Just like me."

"Yes." She finished and put down the bowl. "For a while I was obsessed with returning home but then I realized I liked this time so much to leave."

I shrugged. If it were me, I'd never give up. "What changed your mind?"

Terra spoke as she bandaged my head. "This is a time when human civilization is still in the dark ages. The Dragons and the Mazoku are at the height of their power at this time. Fighting between the two is constant now, not sporadic as it has been in the last year. They are too busy with their own troubles to help the humans."

"My training as a Wiccan has given me an extensive knowledge of herbs." Terra tied a knot then snipped the end of the bandage with a pair of scissors. She rolled the excess gauze up and stowed it in her satchel. "I have formed a school of sorts to teach what I know about herbal lore and magic since the Ancients have been hoarding the knowledge for many human generations. I teach a few of the interested and they leave to teach a few more."

Lina was interested, despite herself. "In that way, the word spreads but slowly enough that the Dragons and Mazoku remain unconcerned. Smart move."

"Exactly." Terra smiled.

"My name is Lina, by the way." I told her. I touched my head and winced.

Terra was sympathetic. "Nice to meet you. Your wound will be tender for a few days. How will you precede from here?"

As if there was any doubt! "Find a way home, of course."

"Of course..." Terra murmured with a smile playing on her lips. "Until then, you may stay at my house."

"Great!" I was suddenly cheerful. Then a thought struck me. "How good of a cook are you?"

Terra just looked at me. I laughed and rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Ow!" I cried out.

Terra laughed. "Forgot, didn't you?"


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter nine

Author's Notes: Oi… I'm sorry, guys. This really took too long to get out. I've been having a writer's block lately. Good news though! Summer Vacation's coming, which means I should have more time for writing!

The moment I stepped into Terra's house (if you could call it that. It was more like a small cave inside a larger cave. Very cramped…) a feeling of… well, _home_ hit me. Most of furniture was a bit dated from modern times (my modern, not theirs… man, this is confusing. Reminder: No more time travel…) but still could be considered a bit _too_ modern for this time period.

I sent Terra a suspicious look. How had she gotten this furniture here? I doubt she had planned for her little trip to the past… had she?

Terra noticed my look, apparently, and walked up behind me so quietly I didn't notice. "I'm a friend of the local carpenter…"

I squealed and jumped. I usually wouldn't have done so, but I had a right to be jumpy! I sent her a glare and she chuckled, motioning for me to follow her deeper into the cave. I did so, though it was hard to find my way around. There was a single candle lamp, sitting a corner. Other than that, it was me and my senses trying to fumble through.

Gradually, the light began to get brighter the deeper into the cave we got, which really confused me. At that point, I felt my brain was ready to explode. Thank L-sama it didn't…

Finally, we reached the source of the light. It was a small shrine. And it was covered in blue… everything from the candles to the clothe that sat on the floor. This was beginning to remind me of Zel…

Before I knew what was happening, Terra had thrown a large heap of clothing towards me and pushed me into a smaller part of the cave with a cloth to act as a curtain.

"Try these on, and hurry up. I need to be out of here in a few minutes."

Shrugging, I did as I was told. When I came out and was allowed to look in the mirror, I screamed.

-Zel's 3rd Person POV-

Zelgadis glanced up. He could've sworn he'd heard Lina scream just a second ago. Seeing nothing, he shrugged, and looked back at the fire he had built. As much as he hated to say it, he was a bit lonely. He had grown accustomed to Lina, and her bad traits, and had begun to enjoy having her around. Despite her loud, demanding, and outspoken personality, she really was good company.

But she wasn't there. And the Fruit _did not_ make good company. At all. After the fifth time of attempting to Diem Winging that monster to the Sea of Chaos, Zelgadis had opted for ignoring the lunatic whom he currently had to depend on in order to find his lost companion.

Xellos seemed content to just float around with that idiotic expression, grinning at the campfire. Or maybe it was Zel he was smiling at… he really couldn't be sure. Right now, however, Zel's thoughts were pre-occupied with trying to figure out exactly what had happened to Lina. He knew she was in the past, somewhere, but exactly when he wasn't sure.

Further more, when she had disappeared, Zel hadn't caught even the slightest hint of magical energy, which meant the change of time hadn't been magical. Which also crossed curse off the list. So what had triggered the time transfer?

It had to have been something that had done that Zel had not. So what was it? It couldn't have been her simply falling through the floor. He had already searched that area, and nothing had come of it.

He sighed in frustration. And then glared. A sound, which sounded suspiciously like a giggle, had come from Xellos' direction. Stupid fruit…

"Why so frustrated, Zelly-kun?"

Zel growled, but didn't respond. Xellos didn't seem to notice.

He just continued to babble, "I mean, if you're really so frustrated with the problem at hand-Where has Lina gone?- why don't you just ask?"

That caught Zel's attention. In an instant, he had Xellos by the colar, and was nose-to-nose with the smiling mazoku. Xellos' smile didn't fade.

"You know where she is!" Zel barked out at him.

"Well, not _exactly_…"

Zel shoved him away in irritation.

"But I do have an idea of _when_…"

A/N: Okay, Okay, it's short. Yes, I know. Don't kill me! I just wanted to get something out for you guys!


End file.
